


Undercover

by RandaVitamin



Series: Hyena Remix [3]
Category: Hyena (TV 2020), 하이에나
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandaVitamin/pseuds/RandaVitamin
Summary: If Yoon Heejae was able to go undercover, he wouldn’t miss the chance to get all the fun out from her. Playing the younger man in love with a demanding and fussy divorcee, that was fun.But how far can he go?- Ep 15
Relationships: Jung Geum Ja/Yoon Hee Jae
Series: Hyena Remix [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812298
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Undercover

Of course, Jung Geumja had opted to go undercover for a case and asked him to come along; literally as her partner in crime. It wouldn’t be a problem at all for them to act as a couple as they did this dance a few months back. The only difference was they had two fake identities instead of just one, but Yoon Hee-Jae was still the silly fool hopelessly in love. 

The first obstacle was getting the actual hotel room of the crime scene as the hotel was trying to avoid any more scandals. All the pleading got the manager coming forward to gently convince him to pick another room. Hee-Jae had no choice but to pull out their plans earlier into action. A proposal in disguise. 

If he was able to go undercover, he wouldn’t miss the chance to get all the fun out from her. Playing the younger man in love with a demanding and fussy divorcee, that was fun. With the empathy and admiration from the manager on his story, he got access to the hotel room within a minute. 

Geumja lost count of the times that she had rolled her eyes at his dramatic description of her fake identity. Revenge was indeed bitter. Finally, when she heard the room was secured, she turned around.

_ Just smile, Jung Geumja.  _

“Chagiya, I got the same room when we had our first date together. Shall we?” 

“Aw. Aren’t you sweet?” She sauntered towards him in her Steve Madden rainbow heels and he naturally pulled her close with his hands on her waist. 

“Anything for you.” She flinched when he took the opportunity to kiss her on her forehead.

_ Game on, Yoon Hee-Jae.  _

“Our Chagiya is so much better than my ex-husband, he was so petty when we divorced. He even took back the limited edition watch he gave me on our anniversary.” She complained to the hotel staff but he knew that it was directed at him. 

“Oh, our  _ poor _ baby.” He tightened his grip on her waist, clenching his teeth through his words.

“Ya~ Chagiya, we are in the public. Don’t squeeze me so tight. Let’s go!” She faked her embarrassment for their intimacy and hooked her arm around his instead. 

-

On their way to the hotel room, Geumja never once stopped looking around to check for any possible evidence or clues to their case. Being back into the crime scene room, she had an idea. Maybe an actual reenactment will help to visualise what had happened. 

“Yoon, come here and push me.” She threw her red handbag onto the sofa. 

“Pretend I’m Seo Jeong Hwa, and you’re the culprit.”

“These kinds of things should be done properly.” Without any hesitation, Hee-Jae grabbed her neck with his right hand, slipping his left hand around her waist and bended her into a dip as if they were dancing. 

Geum-Ja shrieked as she wasn’t prepared for a sudden ‘push’ like this.

_ Damn you, Yoon Hee-Jae! _

“YA!” Her face was fuming, so he definitely did it right. 

“Ya?” Teasingly, and also bringing her back to her feet again.

Angrily pushing herself away with a slap on his shoulder, she glared hard at him and sighed. That absolutely gave him all the satisfaction he desired.

She turned away and continued investigating the scene.

“But do you think that’d be enough to shatter the glass table?”

Still holding onto his victory, he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. 

“I’m not sure.” Distractedly. 

Looking at the stupid smug on his face, she had an idea.

“This time, you’re Seo Jeong-Hwa.”

In a crazy speed of lighting, she captured his head back and forth to only stopped slightly before smashing him onto the glass table. Hee-Jae swore that if his hands weren’t there to hold himself up, he was sure she would have let it happen. He didn’t know he was holding his breath until a few seconds later, still staring at the glass table. 

“Shouldn’t it require at least this much strength?” Geum Ja tried to keep her face straight and serious, her hand still grabbing onto his head.

Hee-Jae turned to face her, not sure to be mad or fearful of her.

“I guess it wasn’t involuntary manslaughter then.” He was still breathing hard. 

She gave him a big grin of amusement before letting go of his head. He readjusted his clothes and hair as he sat back onto the sofa. 

“The culprit who hanged Seo Jeong-Hwa’s bang on the table. Surely would have injured his or her hand. But Ha Chan-ho’s hands were fine. They were only covered in blood.”

“Then here’s a second question assuming that Ha Chan-Ho is innocent.”

Hee-Jae looks at the crime scenes photos on his phone. 

“The alcohol spilled on the table.” Zooming into the picture. 

“But at the scene of the accident, there were no signs of alcohol on the rug.”

With cross references of the crime scene photos to the actual space now, the conclusion they had: it was the same setting but a different room for when actual crime happened. Someone had moved the corpse over to this room instead. But why and where?

_ Time for some top-notch undercover acting.  _

They called the reception to express disappointment in the cleanliness of the room and the manager came almost immediately within minutes. 

-

“Look at this stain.” Looking real distressed, Geumja held the wine glass up.

“Do you see this or not?” 

“I can’t see anything.” The manager took a closer look. 

“Ahhhh, so you are saying I am the only one who can see this??? Oh my god!!!! Chagiya, you see this stain, right??” She waved the glass in his face.

Hee-Jae pretended to inspect closely and nodded his head at the manager. 

“It’s so d.i.r.t.y!” Emphasizing real hard on the last word. 

She whined and pushed the glass to the manager. She began wandering around the room with her complaints. 

“And look at this place right there! Look at that and that!” She was actually just pointing at random places and making a big fuss wherever she could. 

She halted and stood in the middle of the room, flapping her hands around.

“I don’t like the layout of the furniture. I personally think… it sucks.” She pouted as Hee Jae just shook his head in agreement.

“Oh I see.” Watching the manager turn away to ponder on her complaints, she had a lightbulb moment and pulled some of his hair.

_ This woman. Oh my god.  _

Hee Jae restrained himself from wanting to yelp in agony. He honestly thought he should receive the Best Actor award for this.

“Omo, my goodness gracious. Look at this hair. OH, MY GOD. OH MY GOD. What is this hair? Are you serious right now?” She continued her dramatic flair. 

It was a blanked out moment for him as he was still trying to relieve the pain. He only remembered nodding to whatever she said.

“Then what can we do for you? We can give you a refund if you want.” The manager asked apologetically.

“There’s another suite next door, right? I’d like to switch to that one.”

“Mdm, that suite isn’t for ordinary customers. It’s for one of our VIPs and it’s reserved all year long.” 

**_BINGO_ ** _! _

They looked at each other and recalled a mention of a room Chairman Son used regularly in their meeting. 

What she needed to do next was to make a scene that would allow a change of room. Jung Geumja as a whiny girlfriend can make that happen for sure. She went onto a full improvisation of rambling on how she was called ordinary for a good minute before Hee-Jae pulled the manager aside and agreed on 2 hours in Chairman Son’s room with the bribery of some money. 

"Chagiya, I got it settled. Relax.” He charmingly went over to the sofa to ‘calm his girlfriend’. 

"Really?" 

He patted her head.

“Hmph.” She pouted.

“Sir and Mdm, I'll bring you the key cards. I'll be back as soon as I can.” The manager bowed enthusiastically.

_ Money does wonders.  _

“Hmph, you better be quick!!” She crossed her arms, still looking at Hee-Jae.

“Yes Mdm!” She bowed again.

“Our poor Chagiya must be tired from all the tantrums she made.” He leaned down and smacked his lips right on hers playfully.

He shooed the manager away and she turned away quickly towards the door.

That's when the door was closed shut and Geumja was eye-wide in shock, but quickly tried to push him away. 

_ His face is too close. _

“Ya, why did you do that? And don’t judge me, I'm undercovering. You should know how good of an actress I am.” With a failed attempt of pushing him away, she scowled at him.

“Well then, I am also a good actor. So I have to play the loving boyfriend to the divorcee right?” He grinned like a Cheshire Cat. 

_ She’s embarrassed, how fun is that? _

“Aish. Can you move away now?” 

“Why? I have to keep close to you till she comes back. Why would a boyfriend sit so far away when the girlfriend is upset?” He moved from kneeling on one knee to scooting down to sit right next to her.

“Yoon Hee-Jae, you are having lots of fun, aren't you?” She refused to back down from his close proximity, tilting her head up. 

“Yes dear. Are you not? What else do you need? Do you need a hug? Maybe you will feel better about your petty ex-husband?” He inched forward at every single question as she shifted backwards, her back almost falling back onto the sofa.

“Ya ya ya stop it. Focus back on the case alr-” She held herself up with one hand on the sofa and the other on his chest, nudging him to get off. 

“Hush my dear. Stop nagging, save it for the honeymoon.” Putting his finger on her lips to cut her off, like what she did to him in Song & Kim’s closet room. She was completely speechless and only rolled her eyes.

That action had pushed Geumja flat on the sofa as Hee-Jae was hovering on top of her. Oblivious to their current suggestive position, the manager decided to walk in right on time. They had apparently missed the knocks over their bickering. 

“Sir and Mdm, please follow m- oomph I am so sorry, do you need some time? I can come back later!” 

They both turned their faces to their unexpected guest.

“We’re not-” Geumja momentarily forgot about their undercover mission and tried to dismiss the misunderstanding. 

“Oh no, we can continue this later. So, it better be clean and good, if not my dear and I will never come back again.” He cut her off and gave a wink before standing himself up.

“Yes Sir, I’m sure of it. This way, please follow me!” The manager bowed. 

“Very well, shall we?” He held his hand out to Geumja with a wicked smile.

-

Once they got in, they were in their Detective mode and sure enough, she noticed the carpet.

“Uh oh look, someone is in a rush.”

After confirming this was the actual crime scene, they were relieved, another step forward in their case. The next step was to find out where their CCTVs were located. 

“Anyways let's order food. I'm tired after making all the fuss I made just now.” A relief for her as they were moving forward in their mission. 

“You never failed to surprise me Jung Geumja...” Hee Jae was impressed by how her mind works. 

“What? Me eating? Surprise you? I love food even when I was Kim Hee Sun. Don’t you remember all the ramen and wine you feed me at your house?” 

“But to be thinking about food in the middle of an undercover?” 

“What’s wrong? Even an undercover has to eat. That’s a professional.” Checking the room for the food menu.

“Alright, let's order. But Chagiya, don't make me broke. I haven't proposed yet.” He found the food menu and passed it to her. 

She didn’t answer but only grinned with a little crinkle on her nose.

-

When the food arrived, they both ate in silence as Hee Jae poured her wine. It felt so natural as if time had rewinded back when they were dating. But this time round, it was work instead of romance, and Jung Geumja instead of Kim Hee Sun. They continued to discuss the case. What she did not notice is how he was making his mental checklist of the differences between Geumja and Hee Sun. It was easier to figure out when he witnessed her changes during her undercover. 

“Maybe Seo Jeong-Hwa managed ArtSky’s paintings.” Geumja took a bite as she made her guesses on the case.

“Using Son Bong-u’s Slush fund, right? It’s pretty common for conglomerates to use art galleries for their slush fund.” 

“Okay, then.” She put down her fork and knife, snapped her fingers. 

“It’s time for the last step.” She wriggled her fingers to hint on their final move.

She looked excitedly as he pulled out a customized blooming rose ring box from his inner jacket’s pocket. He held out and opened to reveal the ‘First Star’ ring from Africa. 

Geumja naturally gravitated towards the shiny ring, doing a mental price calculation of the ring. Her wide eyes softened again and she smiled intently at the ring. 

_ That is one big and expensive ring.  _

“Chagiya?”

She looked up from the ring and into his eyes. 

_ Those intense and sincere eyes, Yoon Heejae… Why are you so silly? _

“Will you marry me?” 

Yoon Heejae wasn’t sure anymore. He wasn’t sure if that was him wanting Jung Geumja to marry him or him trying to play along with this undercover role. Either way, he hoped she would say yes. They only dated for less than 3 months but he can’t deny he actually bought this ring for their 3rd month’s anniversary. Silly indeed, he was a fool in love and was so sure she was the one. 

She played along and cupped her face with her hands, smiling sweetly at him. She plucked the ring out from the box and kissed the ring like how she kissed that watch he gave her. 

“I declined.” She dropped the ring in her mini red pouch.

_ Of course she would say no. What are you thinking, Yoon Heejae?  _

With a weak smile and clenched teeth, he shut the ring box closed, hard and loud. 

“Well, that was pretty convincing. Now dear, would you do the honour to call the reception for our final act?” She said with a smile too sweetly for Heejae’s taste. 

_ She is really evil.  _

-

All the fuss they made in the room about their “missing ring” led them into the hotel’s security room and their mission was completed. They just need to find the CCTV tape on the day of the crime from the main security company. They ended the act by pretending to discover it was the whiny girlfriend’s fault to have left her ring in her branded red mini bag.

“Let's go somewhere else honey, the mood is ruined anyways.” Geumja pulling him along, heading towards to door, leaving the manager and the security team in disbelief.

“Right, our poor Chagiya, let me hold you. You are still in shock from dirt from the wine glass and the  **poor** stranger’s hair you  **pulled** out from the table.” Heejae wrapped his hands around her shoulder as he commented, making emphasis on the words ‘poor’ and ‘pulled’. 

-

Once they reached the lobby, they turned back into lawyers mode again. Geumja’s natural conclusion was to call on Junho to find out the security tapes for them. 

_ Being annoyed at the number of times she had mentioned his name during their cases, who is he to her? _

“Who the hell is Jun ho to you? Are you two dating!?” He finally snapped and asked. 

“Dating? Like you and I?” She laughed.

“You still joke about this. We are on suspension!!” 

_ Just tell me the damn truth, so I can finally move on.  _

“Aish. Then you shouldn't be fooled so easily.” She shook her head in disbelief. 

A message popped up on her phone and all her playful acts were gone instantly. He thought something was amiss for sure. 

“I have something to do. I'll take a taxi.” She turned around to flag down a taxi. 

“Ya where are you going? You are not telling me?” He shouted. 

“Go ahead!!” She waved to him and was about to get into the taxi.

“NO. I'll take you to the next location. Come with me.” He apologised to the driver before closing the door of the cab. He grabbed her hands and dragged her back to his car.

“Why are you being so annoying today?” She shook his hands away right and turned around before she was pushed into the front passenger seat.

“I'm tired of this. You, leaving me out of things and I, don't know what the hell is going on with your life while my life is like a black and white paper to you.” He was really mad this time with his tall figure hovering over her. 

_ A beat.  _

She turned away, trying to escape from his close embrace. 

“I'm coming with you. I'll take you wherever you want to go. Just stop running away from me.” He slammed his hand on the car to block her from moving away.

She moved her body back and glared at him.

“Ya Yoon Heejae-sshi.”

“Ne Jung Geumja sshi.”

They had a stare down for a few seconds before Geumja finally gave in.

“Fine.” She got into the car and put on her seatbelt while Heejae closed the door and went over to the driver’s seat.

“Take me to this location but you will stay in the car.” She continued.

“I can't promise that.” He keyed in the location on his GPS system.

“Seriously, why are you being so childish?” She crossed her arms and glared at him.

“Call me childish but I told you, I like you and I care for you and you can’t stop me.” He fastened his seatbelt. 

“You are really something. Yoon Heejae.” She wasn’t sure if it was a comment from frustration or admiration, maybe both.

“I only learnt from the best.” He turned and smiled at her. 

“Shut up and drive.” She rolled her eyes and looked away, trying to hide her grin under the disguise of her annoyance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so so so long. I was back to work and it was hectic for months. It was written so long ago but I finally got a chance to edit for publishing. This was one of the hardest to write because I had to refer to the scenes as I was writing to ensure the accuracy of the lines. 
> 
> Thank you for hanging around if you are still here. I still miss Hyena couple everyday. 
> 
> I LOVE this undercover scene but I just wished the writer could have given us more KDRAMA fanservice you see. haha. This is the part I wouldn't have mind all the fake lovey-dovey stuff, it's all 'acting' anyways but... sigh.
> 
> I still have other ideas already written down for the remix series. Please look forward to the next one hyena remix, because that's my favourite. (hint: a soju drinking scene) hehe ops. 
> 
> Let me know how you feel, and thank you so much for giving support to my two other fics as well. I feel motivated every time I received just a kudo! =') THANK YOU everyone! Please chat with me at Tumblr too!! @ohhunchae :))


End file.
